Tutoring
by squeak-the-soprano
Summary: Summary: Peter has been spotted and reported alive, and Sirius has been cleared of all charges. As a free man, he starts teaching as the new DADA teacher. But what happens when he starts seeing a certain student for extra “Tutoring”
1. I

Summary: Peter has been spotted and reported alive, and Sirius has been cleared of all charges. As a free man, he starts teaching as the new DADA teacher. But what happens when he starts seeing a certain student for extra "Tutoring"

It was a beautiful late summer morning, sun shining, birds chirping, the soft dew on the grass just helped to reflect the beautiful calmness of the morning…

"MUM!" Hermione screeched, scaring the birds in the tree outside her window to flight. "HAVE YOU SEEN CROOKSHANKS?"

Mrs. Granger sighed. "No dear!" she called up the stairs. "He's probably out taking one last walk before you go back to school. You know how he is."

Hermione bounded down the stairs. "Yeah mom, I know, but I still worry about him…"

"But dear, there's still plenty of time for him to show up, the train does not leave for another 4 hours!"

"ONLY 4 HOURS! I still have stuff to pack!" and with that Hermione ran up the stairs, but she did not get too far. She collided headfirst with an owl carrying today's copy of the daily prophet. She paid him and continued up the stairs to her room.

After about another hour and a half, Hermione thought she was FINALLY finished packing. She flopped down on her bed as she sighed in relief. She heard something, like the ruffle of paper, under her head. She looked and found her paper looking up at her… actually, she found Peter Pettigrew's picture looking up at her, with the big words. **"PETTIGREW SPOTTED! NOT DEAD!" **On the front page in bold font. In smaller writing under the headline, the words _"Sirius Black cleared of all charges" _were written. This made Hermione squeal with joy. 'I wonder if Harry knows yet?' she thought to herself as she gleefully carried her stuff downstairs and loaded it in the car, leaving for her last year at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Welcome to the staff, both of you." headmaster Dumbledore nodded at his two newest DADA teachers. "I'm sure you're both eager to go explore the grounds, especially you Mr Black." Dumbledore smiled eyes twinkling.

"Please, Sir, drop the formalities." Sirius said jovially.

"Certainly Sirius."

Sirius smiled. "Want to come along Remus?"

Lupin nodded and the two marauders exited the room.

"So, anything you want to do now that you can be seen in public?" Remus asked

"I don't really know yet… I feel incomplete Remus… I've spent half my life in prison and then running from capture… Now, I'm suddenly free. What am I supposed to do? Forty is a little old to start living out childhood fantasies. And most aurors retire at the age of forty… unless you're Moody… and look how he turned out!"

"I highly doubt you will end up as bad as Alastor. But if you're so worried, teach for a year and try to figure it out as you do so. Besides, I need you to cover for me on my "Off days""

"You mean off nights…" Sirius supplied.

"Well, I suppose… but you know how I get in the 3 days prior to and following the full moon… it gets worse as I get older… I cannot wait for my regeneration cycle! It comes this year you know!" Remus said excitedly.

"Regeneration cycle?"

"Sirius, we've been through this… I'm immortal remember? I age until I turn forty, then I go back to twenty. This will be my first one… and seeing how my 39 year old self is, I cannot wait to go back to twenty."

"How I envy you Remus… you get another chance at your prime years… hell you get dozens of chances! I had mine ripped form me…" Sirius said dejectedly.

"Immortality's not always all it's cracked up to be, sure I get to live forever, but what is the point if you outlive all the people you love?" Remus said sadly, his mind travelling back to thoughts of James and Lily. By this time the two had gone outside onto the grounds.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Sirius spoke up. "So how long until your birthday Moony?"

"About 12 days… why?"

"No reason…" Sirius said with a mischievous air.

Remus' eyes widened. "No… wait, you're not thinking of re-instating an old marauder tradition now are you?" There was an old custom of theirs to prank the other mercilessly on their birthday, but that had died out when they left Hogwarts.

"We're back at Hogwarts… who knows what will happen!" Sirius said smiling.

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once…the entire Potterverse belongs to JKR

I've had this plot going around in my head for awhile… just SB/HG goodness! But only a few bits and pieces are flowing… so don't hold your breath for the next chapter… I'll write it as it comes, please do review anyway, it inspires me!


	2. II

**_SORRY, NO UPDATE YET! just noticed there were some mathematical errors with the ages of Remus vs Sirius. just fixing that up. Next chapter is half written, should be up within the week.

* * *

_**

"Hello and welcome to NEWT Defense against the dark arts!" Lupin greeted the class cheerfully. "As most of you remember, I taught you in your third year here, but this year I am to be joined by Professor Black." At this point Sirius walked up to the front of the class and stood beside his friend. "Something you may also remember about my year here was that I am unfortunately inflicted with Lycanthropy," He paused to gauge their reaction, seeing the clueless looks on his student's faces he continued. "I'm a werewolf…" this earned several surprised murmurs around the class. "So Prof. Black is here to cover for my absences prior to and shortly following the full moon." At this point Sirius spoke up.

"Something my colleague has failed to mention is my first name, I'm Sirius Black, famed ex-convict and the only man to single-handedly escape the dementors of Azkaban. But there is one small thing I would like to clear up before you start formulating ideas about me, I was innocent, Peter Pettigrew is NOT dead and I suffered wrongly in Azkaban for 12 years. End of story." The class looked taken aback… most knew who he was, and were already wary of him, but that speech of his failed to make them more at ease. "Okay okay, stop looking at me like I'm Snape, its insulting!" At this the class laughed. Maybe he was not so scary after all…

* * *

"WOW! Harry, just look at our rooms!" Hermione squealed with glee as she bounced into their new dormitory. She and Harry had made head students this year, and Hermione was obviously overjoyed. (But not terribly surprised!) 

"Yeah, they're really something" Harry said with a hint of awe in his voice. The common room was similar to the one in Gryffindor tower, but it was slightly smaller, and had three doors rather than 2. One to their respective rooms and one to the conjoined bathroom. At this point Hermione was currently exploring the giant bathroom…

"WOW! The tub here is bigger than the one in the Prefect's lavatory!" She said happily, inspecting the different knobs controlling the water and bubble flow.

Harry was happy to enjoy the fruits of his labor… he had worked so diligently in 6th year and did amazingly on his owls (Surprising him greatly), but he was even happier knowing Sirius was free and nearby. His appointment to the staff had been announced at dinner that night, receiving uproarious applause from certain members of the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Hermione, come in here a sec." He said as he sat down on his new bed.

"Yes Harry?" She said as she entered the room, noting it was a mirror image of her room on the opposing side of the common room.

"Sit" He motioned to the bed and she obliged.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell someone about this, but just after the news about Pettigrew spread, Sirius sent me an owl… He wants me to live with him starting next summer!" He said with a large grin on his face.

"Harry! That's wonderful!" Hermione said gleefully, throwing her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"I know! As soon as we grad I'm off to Grimmauld place, permanently! Sirius and I were going to meet for butterbeers in the kitchen in about an hour or so to celebrate. Would you like to come too?"

"Sure, sounds great, but c'mon, let's get unpacked!" Hermione said excitedly… she was positively giddy over her newly acquired shelf space. (The common room had 2 large bookcases in it.)

* * *

Meanwhile in Sirius' chambers… 

"So, what'd he say about Grimmauld?" Remus asked.

"He was ecstatic! It's great to see him again Remus, it's like having James back…" Sirius replied.

Their reminiscing was fast interrupted by a large owl pecking away at the window. Sirius opened the window, gave the owl a treat and sent it on its way before inspecting the letter.

It was wax sealed with the ministry seal and addressed to him. Opening it, he began to read.

_Mr. Black._

_We at the ministry of magic extend our sincerest apologies regarding your wrongful years in the Azkaban penitentiary. If you so choose, you may take back those years you lost, you have been granted permission to be the recipient of the reverse-aging spell. You are to be de-aged 25 years or less as you see fit. If you choose to take part, send word in a reply and the commissioned Ministry official will see to it that you are properly de-aged._

_Again, we are most sorry for this terrible misunderstanding._

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic_

_(Don't forget to vote this November, Re-elect Cornelius Fudge!)_

"Hey Moony… looks like you're not the only one getting a new lease on life.

(A/N… I know, short chapter… but I'm just getting back into the swing of writing regularily again, so you'll have to excuse me. I have a new chapter for "You can't choose you're family" in the works and I'm writing a MMAD that is set back in the 40's, so it's really a WIKTT… so check that out when I post it, should be sometime in the next week. Please review, it makes me write faster!)


	3. III

"Hey Sirius!" Harry said as he and Hermione sat in the Kitchen, Butterbeers already half gone. "What took you so long?"

"Well, I was about to come down here when I got an extremely interesting owl" He held out the parchment to Harry and Hermione and watched in satisfaction as their mouths dropped open in surprise.

Hermione was the first to recover. "So, how young are you going to be?"

"I'm taking off the about 23, I was only a fugitive for 17… but the war forced us all to grow up too damn fast, so I'm making up for it."

Hermione did the math. "But, you're 40… if you take off 23 years you'll be"

He cut her off "17, I know… it might be a little weird teaching when I'm 17, but I still know the stuff and got an O on my DADA NEWT, so I think I'll still be capable."

Harry regained the ability to speak coherently, "Sirius! This is GREAT! Come next summer, it'll be the two of us, as teenagers, raising hell at Grimmauld place!"

Sirius grinned, he had already thought of that. "First order of business when we get there… take down my godforsaken mother's portrait! I will tear down and rebuild the bloody house if I have too!"

"Agreed! Let's toast to it!" Harry said

"To Summer!" Sirius said happily as they clanked their glasses together. It was then they realized Hermione was unusually quiet. "Hey 'Mione, what's the matter?"

"Nothing… just thinking… this is our last year here. In 19 days, I'm going to be 17… it feels like just yesterday that we were getting on the train for the first time, and now we're here for the last…it' just kind of a surreal feeling." She said. "Hell, I'm not even sure what I'm going to do after school, and with the war still going on, I don't even know if I'll live to see my graduation, not that I'm unhappy for fighting, it's just kind of scary."

"Wow Hermione, dreary much" Sirius said "This is why we have to be happy and take advantage of the time we have… like why I'm going back 23 years."

"I see your point I guess… but it was you who asked me what was wrong, so I'd appreciate not receiving the optimism lecture." Hermione said.

"Fine fine. Now how about we get Dobby to fix us some ice-cream?" Harry suggested, and within moments, 3 large bowls of ice-cream materialized in front of them, Dobby came out from underneath the table and smiled at them, he loved working for people who appreciated him.

* * *

At breakfast two days later, Percy Weasley showed up at Hogwarts, he was assigned to de-age Sirius. He sat and ate breakfast with the head table then was summoned to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Mr Weasley, How are you this fine morning?"

"Alright professor" he was about to continue but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Please, call me Albus."

"Alright Professor" Percy said. Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

"I suppose you are aware of why you've come here today." He asked

"Yes, to De-age Mr Black. Where is he, I'm on a tight schedule… I am running my fathers campaign you know."

"Right, Arthur is running for minister, I had forgotten that. Well tell him I with him luck. If he needs any endorsements I'd be happy to oblige. I don't know why but for some reason people seem to follow what I do"

"Thank you for your offer, I'll be sure to hold you to it. Now where is Black?"

Sirius stumbled in the door panting, "I'm here. Headmaster, you need to get those stairs fixed! They used to rotate!"

"I thought I could use the exercise." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Well a warning would have been appreciated." Sirius was still panting heavily. He looked worse than he usually did those days. (The students had a running bet as to who would wash his hair first, Sirius or Snape.) His dirty Hair was matted and dishevelled, much like it had looked in his wanted posters. And his robes were unkempt from the laboured climb up the stairs.

All in all, Percy was in a minor state of shock when he saw him. When he regained composure, he spoke up. "So… let's get on with this then," he said raising his wand. "Mr Black I need you to remain perfectly still."

* * *

Hermione knocked on Remus' door. She was there for their usual Saturday afternoon tea, a ritual they had begun the last year staying at Grimmauld place.

Remus opened the door. "Hello Hermione, come in!" He said enthusiastically. She walked in and he motioned for her to sit. He then set to work in getting the kettle boiling.

"So how are you today Remus?" She asked.

"Just fine, thank you. Have you seen Sirius yet?"

"No, why, should I have?"

"Well you noticed Percy at breakfast today; he's here to de-age him."

"Well I guess I can see why you're so anxious."

"You would be too Hermione."

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because he was quite the stud when he was younger, if I do say so myself."

"Remus, just what are you suggesting?"

"Nothing, just that you will not be able to recognise him. He had women at his feet as a student… and I don't think many things will be different, even after over 20 years."

"Like I believe that… He may have been attractive by the old standards, but I doubt he'll still be considered attractive."

Remus grinned; he had the most evil of ideas… "So how about a little wager then?"

"What kind of wager" She asked interested.

"If Sirius is still as attractive as I remember, you have to kiss him."

Hermione laughed so hard, she nearly sent tea flying out her nose. 'You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not." Remus said, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Fine, but if I loose, you have to kiss Madame Hooch! Hermione challenged.

Remus shuddered, but tried not to be phased. He extended his hand. "Deal"

Hermione shook it "Deal"

* * *

Sirius awoke later that day, he noticed he was in his rooms and wondered what had happened to him. He looked outside and saw it to be evening, he guessed he had missed lunch and that dinner was just over an hour away. He felt like he had to pee, so he went to the washroom and relieved himself. When he went to wash his hands, he looked in the mirror above the sink. He was greeted with his 17 year old self as he had not seen before… ungroomed. He needed to sit down, so he lowered the lit of the toilet, sat himself there and allowed himself to think, it was all coming back to him now…

"_OW! Bloody hell Percy that hurt!"_

"_I'm sorry, I should have anticipated this. The reverse aging process allows you to slowly travel back through the emotions you felt at that time… we're back to about 35 am I right?"_

"_Yes… but why does it hurt?" Sirius asked._

"_Because that year you had just escaped from Azkaban… this should hurt for the next 12 years… Do you want to be put into a sleep; it will not hurt you as much then."_

"_Sleep, or face the horror of Azkaban again… pass me a pillow!" the vision began to fade out…_

Of course… he really was 17 again, he was not seeing things… he cradled his head in his hands… he had the worst headache imaginable, but that's not the worst part of this… he was DIRTY! As a teenager he had NEVER allowed himself to be dirty, it was just… not right… Well, it was still not right! And with a newfound resolve, Sirius stripped of his old clothes and stepped into the shower…

**(A/N Wow! Just think… wet, naked, 17 year old Sirius Black… CRAP! I got drool on my keyboard!)**

He noticed that while he was younger in body, there were some differences. He still bore the tattoos of a Prisoner of Azkaban; however they took on a whole new light with this new body of his. He was filled out, not a figure of starvation, and fairly muscular.

After his shower, he found his wand and blow dried his hair and then, he took to cutting it. Rather than being the unkempt mane of hair it once was, he had transformed it into a shorter style; it was in layers and went to about his ears, falling in a straight but almost wavy fashion. His dull, black hair was now shiny and a rich shade of brown. He quickly shaved and then transfigured his old tattered grey robes into some more suitable dark blue robes then changed and made his way down to the great hall.

Hermione was at dinner when suddenly a carrot was thrown at her. She looked in the direction of her attacker. It was Remus. He was pointing at the door of the great hall, she turned to look and her jaw dropped. There was Sirius, well dressed, clean shaven, clean **PERIOD!**

Lupin was smiling, he had seen her reaction, and she HAD to go through with it now! She looked to Remus for conformation and he was grinning madly, gesturing for her to go up to him. She shook her head and threw his carrot back at him; on it she had attached a small note. "You win, I'll do it later"

* * *

there you have it, an update not only within the week, but within 24 hours! I'll post again soon, but remember, reviews make Squeak write faster! 


	4. IV

Okay, until my laptop is fixed, my updates will be kind of erratic and irregular… and short. Here's one of the few I can do now… I'll probably revise it later to ass to another chapter and make it longer in general… but for now, this is it.

Hermione was nervous; she decided it would save them both much embarrassment if she were to carryout the terms of her and Remus' wager after the next class, this way; it would give them SOME form of privacy and give her some form of protection from her self-inflicted humiliation.

After Sirius had dismissed his class, Hermione hung back behind the others.

"'Mione! C'mon! Class is OVER, as in you can leave now!" Harry shouted at her.

"I'll meet you in the common room in a bit, I need to do something first."

"Okay, suit yourself." Harry said before his head disappeared from the doorway. Hermione took a deep breath before approaching the desk where Sirius sat chatting contentedly with Remus. Remus saw her first and grinned maliciously, he was going to enjoy this… he always was a bad winner.

"Why hullo there Hermione, is there something you wanted?" Remus asked, eyes glinting dangerously.

Hermione steadied herself, refusing to meet Remus' or Sirius' gaze, before leaning over to Sirius and gently pressing her lips to his. His reaction was one of shock and she felt his body tense for a moment before he began to kiss her back. She had not expected him to do that, so she started to pull away, he gently placed his hand at the nape of her neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When it was finally over, they were both breathing a little heavier than normal, Hermione's face flushed with crimson that a Weasley could envy. She retreated hastily, refusing to lock eyes with either of the pair. Before she made her leave, Remus called after her.

"Never bet against a Werewolf!"

"Moony! What the hell was that about?" Sirius asked. His lips still swollen from the kiss, blushing slightly. That had been… different… wonderful but different. _"No… she's your student… think non dirty thoughts! think non dirty thoughts!"_ he thought to himself but he could not help but realise something he had never noticed before, Hermione had grown up right before his very eyes, she was legally an adult and a very attractive adult at that. (If you counted the extra age she gained form the time turner in her 3rd year, considering her birthday was only a few days away and she aged at least an extra 5 months.)

"Well, Hermione and I had a small wager… if you looked as good as you did in our seventh year after you were de-aged, she'd have to kiss you… and I'm eternally grateful to you for your meticulous hygienic habits."

"Why, what if you had lost?"

"Then it would have been me and Rolanda…" Remus shuddered.

"That gives me an idea… after all; your birthday prank is approaching fast!"

"You wouldn't DARE!"

"Oh? Wouldn't I? I'll take that as a challenge!" Sirius grinned mischievously.

"Oh bugger…" Remus said dejectedly… he was in for it this time.

**_Remember, reviews make Squeak write faster!_**


	5. V

A little more than a week later, Hermione was still playing out the kiss in her head. It was mind blowing! She'd never imagined she'd be thinking along those lines about a teacher, but here she was, at breakfast willing herself not to look up to the head table.

"_How cliché; bookworm Hermione Granger has the hots for her professor."_ She thought amusedly. The sheer irony of the situation was yet ANOTHER reason why that kiss had been a bad idea…. Not to say that she did not enjoy it… _"Quit thinking like that!"_ she scolded herself.

She was taken out of her stupor by the loud laughter that erupted in the Great Hall. She looked to see the source of this commotion and saw a young man standing in the hall clad in nothing but his shoes and boxer shorts! The words **Property of Rolanda Hooch** were seemingly tattooed across his chest in bright purple writing, but he seemed oblivious as to the source of the laughter. He sat up at the head table, taking a place beside Sirius.

"Hey Moony, how are things?" Sirius asked.

"Alright, do you happen to have any idea why everyone is laughing?" Remus asked. He had obviously transformed during the night.

They were interrupted by a certain Madame hooch walking by and pinching Remus in the tush. He yelped and gave Sirius an accusatory look.

Sirius smiled, taking the charm that made Remus blind to his lack if disillusioned clothing off of the poor lycanthrope. He nearly vomited when he saw his state of attire. It did not help that he had chosen the boxers with the smiley faces that day… but the vibrant purple declaration of ownership was too much to bear!

"Happy birthday Moony!" Sirius called after him as he made a dash back to his chambers.

It was good to be back.

* * *

A few days later, the trio was called to Dumbledore's office. Harry gave the password (Kit Kat) and they proceeded to climb the still, non escalating staircase.

"Professor, you NEED to get those bloody stairs looked at!" Ron said, out of breath.

"Is everyone at this school so unfit?" he asked to the room, but before one could offer up an answer, he ushered them to sit down.  
It was then; the trio noticed that Sirius, Snape and Remus were also there.

"It had come to my attention that Voldemort will launch an attack on Hogwarts before the end of this scholastic year." He began "It is for this reason that I've decided it would be beneficial for the three of you to graduate ahead of schedule. You each will be assigned a tutor so that if and when war does break out, you've the full benefit of a magical education behind you."

The misery apparent on the boy's faces was obvious. They'd rather die in battle than (God forbid) STUDY HARDER!

Hermione seemed indifferent though. She could probably have passed her NEWTs in 6th year, so doing a bit of extra work would make little difference. She was just glad she'd still be able to finish her education and that the war would hopefully not affect her schooling.

"I'm to assign you your tutors. Harry, because you need more practice in Occulmency, Severus here has agreed to be your tutor. Ron, Remus will be your tutor, I believe he may actually be able to discipline you to finish your work on time. (No offence Sirius)"

"None taken" he said.

"And that leaves Hermione and Sirius."

And in that moment, Hermione's worst nightmare had come to life… working one-on-one, with the professor she was infatuated with… She was about ready to Adava herself.

"Now, I'd suggest you go and plan your next few months, you have a lot of work ahead of you!"

* * *

**_Reviews make Squeak write faster!_**


	6. VI

Here's my huge apology to my wonderful 115 reviewers of this story. You've been so kind to me, and I've been negligent…

Well actually… I had jaw surgery, then music festivals, then midterms, more music festivals, fasting to raise money for Thailand orphanages with my youth group and working on writing my novel (actual original fiction) so it's not like I've been sitting on my large (but reportedly nice) arse not doing anything. I also wrote or am writing a few small ficlets to get me going again so watch out for those

But bad news… my laptop is out for maintenance AGAIN! The power cord broke this time… I'm still under warranty, so I should be okay, but for now, I'm upstairs on the desktop praying I don't wake up my parents with the sound of my typing.

Anyway, onto the story…

Chapter 6

Hermione dragged her feet to DADA the next morning. She was due to meet with Sirius after class to discuss her tutoring, but she was dreading it. It would be the first time they would be alone since the _Incident_ as the liked to call it and although her heart beat faster just to think of it, she also became nauseous.

It was a "Remus" class today, so Sirius was mainly just sitting in he back assisting when necessary. He had large dark circles under his eyes from the lack of restful sleep the night before. How is someone supposed to wake up well rested when visions of a certain bookworm are going through his mind… replaying that kiss over and over again…

"_STOP IT!"_ he mentally slapped himself. He had to stop these thoughts… she was his student! _"My very attractive student…"_ this time, he actually slapped himself. When he looked up he realised the class was staring at him, including the woman who haunted his dreams. _"I must have slapped myself harder than I thought"_ He smiled awkwardly and Moony cleared his throat directing the classes attention to him, well most of the class.

She was staring at him. She knew she should probably turn around, but she did not want to. Their eyes met and the world dissolved around her. It was not until Harry (who was sitting beside her) asked her if he could borrow a quill (he had just broken his) that she was rudely pulled from her stupor. She let out a breath she did not even realise she was holding and got him the quill.

"Here ya go Harry" He heard her say as she handed him the quill. He was bracing himself against one of the back shelves. "What just happened here?" he thought to himself as he watched her. He could not help it…

All too soon, the class was over. Hermione and Ron hung back (Ron was meeting with Lupin). Ron was taken into the office to discuss their schedule and they left Hermione and Sirius alone. Neither spoke, their eyes did not meet.

After a few seconds, Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself and started speaking "Well, as you've probably guessed, I've been ready to sit my NEWTs since the beginning of 6th year, the subjects I've been taking are DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and History of Magic. I have top marks in all of these. So I'm unsure as to why Dumbledore does not just have me sit the exams." Her eyes never left the floor… her shoes were just too interesting…

"Well, after you three left, Dumbledore informed me of all of this. This tutoring is less practical, the point is to basically hone your skills in duelling."

"Well I was actually hoping you could possibly help me with one thing" She looked up at him, big mistake. Her breath became shallow and she started trembling. All false confidence she was trying to show melted away. It was then that she realised how close she was to him.

Sirius could not stop himself. He closed the space between them and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. He bent down and kissed her gently, hearing her moan softly… what was happening to them?

Hermione's head was swimming. She was about to ask him about training her as an Animagus, but all reason went flying out the window when she looked at him. She opened her mouth to him and placed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to him.

He felt her deepen the kiss. He moved his hands down to her back and gently experimented with his tongue, he did not want to move her too fast.

She eagerly reciprocated the things he was doing with his mouth and began lacing her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

**"Ahem"**

They froze at the sound and pulled apart, they were greeted with the smiling face of Remus Lupin.

"The things one finds when looking for one's chocolate…"

"Moony, this is not what it looks like…" Sirius started, reluctantly pulling away from Hermione.

"Oh… so you weren't just playing tonsil hockey with Miss Granger?" Remus asked smirking.

Neither spoke, they just blushed and looked at the floor again.

"It seems Sirius has discovered the downfall to de-aging to teenagedom… the hormones… I'll leave you two to "talk."" With that he left the room again.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked aloud, more to herself than to him.

"We snogged"

"You certainly have a way with words Sirius…" and with that they both started laughing.


	7. VII

Later that night came the conversation Sirius had been dreading, the "She's-your-student" conversation…

"What in gods name were you thinking?" Remus asked

"Well if I remember correctly, it was your brilliant idea to have her kiss me in the first place"

Remus rolled his eyes "That was just in fun Sirius, what I walked in on was not a harmless joke, it could get you fired! You're 40 years old and she's only 18!"

"Actually, Sirius, I may be mentally 40, but I'm physically and _legally_ 17. She's older than I am."

"You're impossible you know that? Regardless of your age, she is still your student!"

"You think I don't know that? But it's not like I'm giving her marks, I only teaching her. Hell, in DADA, you're the one handing out the marks; I'm just helping out when you're too sick to teach."

Lupin was at a loss, Sirius was right. There were no real moral or legal boundaries between them. "I still don't agree with what you're doing. I can't stop it, but I don't agree."

Sirius noticed something odd about Remus, then some of his more Canine senses took over, Lupin was protecting Hermione like a wolf would protect a pup. He decided to approach this differently. "Remus, I'm not going to hurt her."

"Your record is against you on that one. I remember you used to take sport in toying with girl's feelings." He growled.

"Remus, you know I've changed since then. You saw that change happen. I'm not the same man I was back then. I'm not going to hurt her."

"Just remember I do not trust you with this, even though I seem to have no choice."

"I'll remember. Now if you excuse me, I'm headed to bed. G'night."

When Sirius closed his door, Lupin made his way to Sirius' desk and located his day planner. He heard Hermione mention something about a schedule. Sure enough, there it was folded in the pages of the book. Remus committed it to memory and vowed to interfere as much as possible. After all, how could Sirius hurt her when they can't be alone?

* * *

A/N 

I'm so sorry this took so long… my laptop is still out of commission but now all of my files are on the desktop. Thank you for being so patient. I have a few ideas of where to go with this one for now. Enjoy the fluff. I will hopefully update soon.

Please check out my WIP marauders (MWPP year 7 is the working title, suggestions are appreciated) fic, I may make an occasional reference to it in this one.


End file.
